


Kiss

by Little_Star21



Series: Jim/Chris one shots [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Little double drabble: Chris has a crush and is to shy to do anything about it. His friends try to help him.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Little story that popped in my mind when I woke up this morning. Chris and James belong to themselves. Plus that's my first english published story, sorry if there are mistakes, english is my second language.

Chris Fehn, a high-school football player couldn't believe what his teammates were asking him to do. They were daring him to kiss another boy, they knew very well he had a crush on that kid and they were kind of encouraging him in a strange way to do something about it. They knew he wouldn't say no to a dare and he nervously was about to do it. He found the other boy, named James Root sitting on a bench in the school yard, alone, reading some school textbook. He came from behind him and tapped on his shoulder. 

"Yes?" The other boy asked, turning around.

Without saying a word, Chris kissed him quickly before turning around and leave. To his surprise, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist and turned him around 

"What th..."

He never got to finish his sentence with lips over his. After a few second of shock, he returned it. Needing to breath, he broke the kiss and what James asked him made him smile.

"I heard that there was a very movie out in theater, wanna go on a date with me?" 

"Yes, I want to go 

"See you tomorrow night at the movie !"


End file.
